Volume IX
Volume IX is the ninth light novel volume of Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha. Publisher Summary Synopsis Summary Spoilers ahead** -Basara discovers that he can no longer use Banishing shift due to his contract with Chisato. Too much of her power flow into him and ends up ruining his spiritual balance. (Perfect spiritual balance is necessary for Basara to use Banishing shift) To make up for her contract becoming a hindrance, Chisato unlocks the part of Brynhildr that allows him to use the abilities of the souls that Brynhildr has absorbed. -The Village summons for the Nonaka's along with Basara and Mio. (They hold a hearing and basically go through all the major incidents that have happened in the series, and try to evaluate whether or not Basara's group is a threat). Basara's goal is trying to end Mio's status as an observation target. -Since Basara settled matters in the demon world, but the moderates and demon lord factions united over the defense of Mio. If the Hero Tribe was to attack Mio it would be seen as an act of war. -Celis (Childhood friend of Basara, Yuki, and Kurumi) is dispatched from the Vatican in order to represent the views of the Vatican with regards to Basara and his group. The Vatican is comprised of the strongest heroes from around the world. -Shiba appears during the hearing, Makes an attempt on Basara's life as a show of force. -Yuki, Kurumi, and Celis stop Shiba's attack, Shiba ultimately convinces the elders to have Basara duel Celis as well as himself in order to prove who is a better fit between the Village and Vatican to handle Basara. He also promises to kill Yuki and Kurumi if Basara doesn't go all out during the duel. -Yuki and Kurumi's parents are basically being held as political prisoners. In order to same their parents, and take themselves out of Shiba's crosshairs they decide to drop their surname and leave their family as well as cut their ties with the Village -Basara and Celis duel. She's more or less the Shinmai equivalent to the "avatar" since Georgius allows her to use all the elements at will without performing any kind of magical incantation. She fights hard and probably should have won if it wasn't for the plot. -Basara's duel against Shiba gets postponed and Celis decides to move to Tokyo so that the Vatican could keep better tabs on Basara. -Shiba basically played everyone and engineered all of the events of volume 9 so that he could steal the divine weapons and begin his plan of revenge against the Vatican. Celis and Takashi both end up severely injured trying to stop Shiba. Chapters * Novel Illustrations * Prologue-Welcoming The Winding Seasons * Chapter 1- Tell Me The Meaning of Stopped Time * Chapter 2-What Brings About That Reunion * Chapter 3-With You on This Night of Resolution * Chapter 4-Even So Don't Give Up On The Future * Epilogue-Facing Towards an Unshakable Resolution Characters Novel Illustration Shinmai_v09_000_Alt.png Shinmai_v09_003.jpg Shinmai_v09_005.jpg Shinmai_v09_007.jpg Shinmai_v09_057.png Shinmai_v09_157.png Shinmai_v09_223.png Shinmai_v09_253.png Shinmai_v09_329.png Shinmai_v09_361.png References Category:Light Novel